unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Huge mountains, New World's west coast
|details = Have you been to the west coast of the New World? There is apparently a long range of mountains stretching to the north and south on the west coast of the New World. This request if for you to find out about this mountain range. I think the closest town is San Antonio. Go there to gather information. |step1 = /Mountains that cover the west coast/San Antonio/City Official/ On the west coast of this continent, there's a huge mountain range stretching north to south. To phrase it like that, it still might sound like a straightforward enough place. But I'm talking about mountains that pierce the clouds and cover up the west coast. Maybe they're like a massive wall built by the gods... This is why there is hardly any information about those mountains. |step2 = /People of the mountains/San Antonio/City Official/ Let me tell you what I know. First of all, the main food eaten by the people living in the mountains includes potatoes and sweet potatoes. They also grow corn, but it's apparently cultivated as the chief ingredient in an alcoholic drink known as chicha. Also, the people there don't seem to know how to process iron. |step3 = /Rich mines/San Antonio/City Official/ Even so, they possess detailed techniques for crafting gold and silver. They must have developed such abilities because those materials can be found in abundance there. Rumour has it that tin, copper and even saltpetre can be acquired there, too. If only the mountains weren't so difficult, they'd have a great chance of developing the region. |step4 = /Wide wilds/San Antonio/Merchant/ About those mountains, the strange thing is that there are apparently vast flatlands in the central area. The southern section is very cold and has little rainfall, so it's difficult for plants to grow there. They say reddish-brown land stretches endlessly there. But, as you head to the north, you'll see earth that can be used for crops. |step5 = /Plants unique to the mountains/San Antonio/Seafarer/ What's ironic is that, because of the harsh conditions, there are many special plants in those mountains. For example, there's a vegetable called maca with invigorating properties that supplement and boost energy, which can be quickly consumed in the high altitude. This is a precious plant that can only be ingested by the nobility. |step6 = /Massive bird that flies with composure/San Antonio/Seafarer/ There are also said to be many kinds of rare animals there. Among them, there's a giant bird whose wingspan is the size of two human adults. But it's different than an ostrich as it can actually fly. Apparently, it's quite a sight to see it soaring majestically between mountains. But, overall, it's not supposed to be a very good flyer, though. |step7 = /Mountain range that shadows the shore/San Antonio/Port Official/ Ooh, are you investigating the mountains? I'm sure everyone has taught you a great deal, but they're forgetting something very important. While they've been thinking of what the mountains might look like inland, that range runs close by the sea. So you should be able to get a proper view of it from the water. Well, please be careful! |stepfinal = Huge mountains, New World's west coast/Chile Sea Basin/north of South America Southwest Coast landing point (12920,6450)/ There is a large mountain range that stands tall along the west coast of the New World. Apparently there are many rare plants and animals there, along with a unique culture of people. I should sail through to the west coast of the New Continent and use the "Recognition" command along the coast to find out more about the area. |discoXP = 624 |cardXP = 312 |reportXP = 360 |reportfame = 120 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/The mountain that she stares at/Recognition/8/Geography/10/Quechuan/1/Nevado Pariacaca |subQ2 = quest/Long and beautiful tail feathers/Ecological Research/4/Biology/6/Quechuan/1/Booted Racket-Tail |subQ3 = quest/Flowers for a Friend/Ecological Research/5/Biology/7/Quechuan/1/Lily of the Incas |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Chile Sea Basin }}